


The Power of Stimulants; Or, Several Bad Decisions Were Made Tonight

by Purrs



Series: Heterodynes Do As They Please [5]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: Euphrosynia gets stuck on baby duty.





	The Power of Stimulants; Or, Several Bad Decisions Were Made Tonight

Her arms are crossed on a cool, flat surface. Her head rests on her arms. She’s sitting with her legs curled under her. There’s a stale taste on her tongue. In the next room, wail follows wail follows wail.

Euphrosynia lets out a long, slow groan. Blinking her eyes open, she moves her head from the table, her feet from the chair. Red fire, but she didn’t mean to fall asleep. And now the baby’s crying. Perfect.

She stumbles her way through the doorway and to the crib (which differs in some subtle yet, according to Bill, _very important_ way from the cages everyone else in their family used). Klaus Barry emits noise. She picks him up, bounces him up and down a few times. He quiets a little, but not enough.

“Cstle,” she demands in a mumble. “Cfee.”

Five minutes later there’s a coffee machine on the table and it’s just about done. She doesn’t bother with a mug, rather choosing to take a small mouthful straight from the device. It’s her own special blend, designed for imparting maximum energy with maximum speed. And _wow_ does it get the job done.

All right. Baby time. Her leg is bouncing uncontrollably so she sets Klaus Barry on it, which he seems to like. Great. Oh, but now he’s falling asleep. She did _not_ declare baby time just for the baby to opt out of it.

His bottle is on the table in case he got hungry. She fills it, puts the top back on, and sticks it in his mouth so he latches on. He drains the whole thing.

Euphrosynia lifts him up so they’re face to face. He wails at her. She yells back. They’re going to have fun!

 

(Hours later, around six in the morning, they’re riding a Fun-Sized Mobile Agony and Death Dispenser at full speed through the halls - both shrieking with laughter - when they encounter Bill. He’s not happy. Euphrosynia can’t imagine why.)


End file.
